Past and present
by tigoar
Summary: Sesshomaru must search for one he has lost in tokyo
1. Default Chapter

Inuyasha grabs the author by his shirt. "Don't you have something important to say?" The author stumbles on his words for a second. "I don't own Inuyasha."

Prologue

"Get out of my way!" Sesshomaru said to the demons in front of him. He had come this way with Rin because she had wanted to see the bone eaters well. A horde of insect demons had attacked them as they neared the well. Sesshomaru was preoccupied when a demon moth had grabbed Rin. "She is mine." He cried out to the demon moth then threw a dagger at the moth. Damn the moth was heading for the well. The dagger hit and the moth crashed with Rin into the well. He rushed to catch her but didn't make it. The last he heard of her was her screaming as she fell. Sesshomaru leapt to the bottom and found nothing. The only thing the demons heard after that was the slice of the ogre blade. Sesshomaru wiped his blade on the grass and looked at the well. "I will find you and bring you back." He then sat down and waited. The girl from the well would come soon, and then he would go for Rin.


	2. Well, well

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

Well, well.

Sesshomaru waited at the well for a few hours and was about to look for the girl when he heard a voice. "Lost something have you?" Sesshomaru turned and saw a small man with walking stick. "Leave me alone before I decide to rid this world of you mortal." Sesshomaru growled. He was not in the mood. The little man just laughed. "Oh but you would have trouble destroying me. Also you would never find the girl that fell down my well." His form then changed he became more like Jaken but his ears grew outward and to points. "Your well?" Sesshomaru questioned. "I am Sakai mar, the watcher of the well of time." He then gestured to the well. "I keep things in order, now as to your little friend, I can send you to Ms Kagomes time, but there is something you should know. If she can't remember you she can't come back."

Sesshomaru was partly stunned. "She will remember me." He stated to the little man. "Very well." He gave Sesshomaru a sparkling pendent. "This will allow you to travel through time." Sesshomaru took the pendent and started too stepped in to the well when the old man called him again. "Oh and watch out for that first step, it's a dousy. Please tell my future self I said hi." He then left and walked off. Sesshomaru jumped into the well and noticed something was wrong. The well had changed, it was now dark. "It can't be night." He stated. He then looked at himself. "My arm, its back. How is this possible?" he was actually happy until he looked at his hands. His claws were gone. He tried to jump out of the well but only jumped three feet. "What did that old man do to me?" Sesshomaru then started to climb out of the well. At the top he came face to face with Sakai mar again.

"Have a good trip?" he asked as Sesshomaru grabbed him by the neck. "What did you do to me?" He asked. "Let me go, and I will tell you." Sesshomaru let him go. "What I did was take some safety precautions. That pendent you now wear keeps your demonic self in a human form. You still look like yourself but now you can't cause trouble in this time." He then hacked a little. "Even as a human you have a strong grip." "Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked. "The little girl, she came out ten years ago." Sesshomaru got angry then. "You said you would take me to her time." He growled. "My well has time fluctuations time from time. For the most part it always stays in Ms Kagomes time period. The girl came out; the authorities found her and took her out of my domain." The little man croaked out. Sesshomaru then started to storm off. "Before you go I recommend that you change cloths, unless you want people to think you're cosplaying." Sesshomaru just stormed off.


	3. A demon in a kitchen

I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks Nightfall

Chapter 3

A demon in a kitchen

Sesshomaru walked toward the residence that was near the shrine. He was curious about how his world had changed. The door opened easily enough, he marveled at what this room looked like. "What is this place?" He moved to a large white box. He opened it. "What magic is this? Why is it so cold?" He said out loud. He then heard his stomach rumble a little. Sesshomaru sniffed some of the things that were in the cold box. He then grabbed a few fruits and a blue cup of some sorts. He couldn't read the symbols. If he could have they would have read Pepsi. "What is this? Human food?" he said to no one in particular. "So enjoying your self." A voice asked from behind his back. He looked and saw the old man again "you again." He then gestured to the food he had taken "what is this stuff?" Sakai mar laughed a little. "You can't read can you?" He started pointing at the various food products. "That is an orange, the red fruit is an apple, and if you want to drink that pull the tab at the top." He then turned his head toward the door. "Oh, Ms Kagomes home early." Kagome at that time walked in on the two of them and was shocked. "Sesshomarus here?" She gasped as her huge backpack dropped to the ground. "Oh so this is who this young man is. I thought he was a relative of that young man that comes here from time to time." "Mr. Maru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked when she finally noticed the small man. "Why I saw this young man come into your house so I came to confront him." Sesshomaru started to speak "Maru is it, that's" Sakai Mars voice spoke to him in his head. "Stop, to them I am only a next door neighbor, they know nothing of my past and I see that is fit. To them the Maru family has lived by the well longer than they have. Tell her of your plight though, she may help you."

"I am here looking for Rin. She fell down the well and disappeared. I have followed suit to get her." Sesshomaru stated as he opened the drink. "The only problem is that I am ten years ahead of her." He then glared at Sakai Mar. "To make matters worse when I came here I found myself in a human body." Kagome was partially shocked. "Are you actually asking for help?" She stammered. Sesshomaru took a sip of the drink and sighed. "Yes you pitiful girl, I the great Sesshomaru is asking for help in your strange world." He then held up his drink "this is quite good, what is it?" Kagome spoke slowly "that's a soft drink called Pepsi. The first place to start looking would be the police. Say you're a relative of hers and they might help you." She then headed out of the room. "Stay here for a few minutes; I think I have some of my fathers' clothes that should fit you." She then left for the attic. "Start talking." Sesshomaru stated as he had more of his Pepsi. "I am the watcher but I can't leave the shrine grounds. That pendent you now have can send messages to me. One other thing you should know your abilities will come when you protect someone." Kagome came back then; she had blue jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt that read Tokyo U. "Put them on and I'll try to help you find Rin." She told him as she handed him the clothes. Sesshomaru just looked at them with a confusing stare. "Kagome leave the room and I'll help your friend here in to his new clothes but then I have to leave." Sakai Mar stated. Kagome left the room again. "Sesshomaru undressed and put the shirt and the jeans on; he at least knew how to do that. The sneakers on the other hand he didn't know what to make of them. "Sit down." Sakai Mar told him, Sakai Mar then put the sneakers on the feet and tied them. "If you have any questions come and see me at the well." Sakai mar said as he left. Sesshomaru sighed, he would be glad to find Rin and go back to his own world, this one was to different. He finished his drink and started for the exit, it was time to find this police station.


	4. police stations

Misa don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

Police stations

She was scared. "Lord Sesshomaru will come for me." She whispered to her self. The girl curled up to the fetal position then, hugging as tightly as she could. At this she fell asleep by the well wall, dreaming of her protector. When she woke up she heard voices outside the building. "Mommy what is school like?" Rin peered out and saw a woman and a little girl talking. "Kagome, school is a wonderful place; you'll meet great friends there." The woman told the little girl, she then grabbed the little girls hand and they started down the steps. A little later a grey haired man started sweeping the grounds. The grey hair started to make Rin think of Sesshomaru. At this she started to cry. The old man looked up from his work and noticed her. "oh a small child." He came over to her and tried to quell her crying. "are you lost little girl?" he asked her. Through tears she answered back. "I want my lord back." "do you know where you live?" he asked her. She shook her head. he grabbed her by the hand. "come on then." He told her. "I'll take you to some people that might be able to help you."

"so what did the clown say to the midget?" the sergeant asked Koto Shoro as he filled out his report. He sighed to himself; it had been a long day. "gee, I don't" he was cut off as the door opened. It was an old man and a little girl. "excuse me but this girl is lost. I found her at my shrine." Now the day had just gotten longer. "ok, go over there and we'll fill out a report." He pointed to a bench, the little girl and the man sat down.

"what is this place?" Rin asked the old man. "why this is the police station, they'll help you find your folks." Rin thought for a moment. "but my parents are dead." She told him. He looked at her with his mouth a gap. "then who do you live with?" he asked her. The police man came over then. "hi, I'm Koto Shoro, and who might this little girl be?" she answered slowly. "my name is Rin." He scribbled on his note pad. "do you know your last name?" he asked her. "lord Sesshomaru never gave me a last name." "Sesshomaru?" he asked puzzled. "well let's start at the beginning."

The now forty-five year old Koto Shoro looked at the two that had walked in; one was a twenty five year old platinum haired man with a dark haired school girl. He noticed the platinum haired guy was carrying two sword protectors "excuse me my name is Kagome and we're looking for some one." The dark haired girl told him. "and who might this man be?" he asked and pointed at the platinum haired man. "I am Sesshomaru." Koto scratched his chin for a moment. "where have I heard that name before?" Kagome spoke again "we're looking for a lost child report, the problem is she was lost ten years ago, her name is Rin." Koto turned to his computer. "start describing her; I'll see if I can pull up her record." Sesshomaru started to describe her. "she is about this high." His hand reached about thigh level. "her hair is black, and her eyes are blue." "ok, what was she wearing when you lost her?" Koto asked. "she was bare foot and wearing a ripped up kimono." Kagome stated. "well, well it looks like she exists." Koto said then looked annoyed. "Rin Sesso, found in shrine on April 14, 1989. guardian, unknown age presumed five to seven." "that's her." Kagome said excitedly. "now I remember where I heard that name before, I was the one in charge of her when she came here with that old man. She kept talking about a lord Sesshomaru." He looked at the man again. "so you're Sesshomaru? You must be older than you look. Since now guardian was found we sent her to an orphanage." "what orphanage?" Kagome asked. "now look here, I have already divulged too much information, if you want more you had better show me some identification." Koto said angrily. "I am Rins guardian, she is mine and I have been looking a long time for her." Sesshomaru said to Koto. Koto gulped, he could swear that the mans eyes were turning red. "ok, that's good enough for me. Its Shinto orphanage, here's the address, now please leave." Koto said as he jotted down the address and handed it to the girl with shaking hands. "thank you." Kagome said as both she and the man left. Koto sat in his chair again; a cold sweat was poring down his face. "that man could have killed me before I even got my hand to my gun." He whispered to himself. It was time to retire.


	5. The orphanage

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter five

The orphanage

"You have a way with words." Kagome told Sesshomaru. "You and Inuyasha have more in common then I thought." She then giggled a little. "I always get what I want." Sesshomaru spoke to her. "Tell me what an orphanage is?" Kagome spoke then. "It's a place where children who have no families go to stay until their adopted. We may be too late again, she may have been adopted." Sesshomaru spoke again. "I will find Rin, no matter who gets in my way." Sesshomaru then gripped his swords. "You know I'm glad I gave those peace protectors to you." She then looked at the address. "We're on the right street; it should be just a few blocks up." She told Sesshomaru as he sniffed the air. "I smell smoke." He then ran off toward the smoke smell.

8 years ago

"Sir I'm sorry but we have a problem." Ken Shipa said to the dean of Shinto orphanage. The dean sighed. "Let me guess." He said. "Sesso again?" Ken nodded. "That tomboy has been a thorn in my side for too long. What is it this time, fighting?" Ken nodded again. "Three boys are in the nurses' office right now, all sporting black eyes and bruises." The dean sighed again. "Sir, I may have an idea. Rin is far too aggressive for her own good. Why don't we enlist her in some self defense classes?" The dean thought for a moment. "It will discipline and guide her." Ken spoke again in the dean's ear. "Alright send her in." The girl that was now known as Rin Sesso came in. She had a partial black eye. "So how'd it happen this time?" The dean asked her. "They were making fun of me, saying I didn't know anything." She stammered at him. "So who threw the first punch?" Rin hung her head down low. "Me." She answered. "Your punishment will be this; you now have dish duty for the rest of the week." The dean told her. "Since you like to fight I'm going to do something for you." Rin sighed. "You are going to start taking classes in martial arts." He then handed her a list "here are your options, you may pick two." Rin sighed in relief. She then looked at the list. "These two." She pointed and the dean looked. "Kendo and tai kwan do? So be it." He told her and she left, he then went into the waiting room and picked up a sheet of paper. "Did she draw this?" he asked ken. "When I left the room she was drawing." He looked at the paper. "It's not bad for her age." They were both looking at a drawing of three people. One was a short green little man with a staff, another was obviously a drawing of Rin, and the final person was a tall man with white hair. The dean put his hand to his chin. "Gigen, me, and lord Sesshomaru. So this is a picture of her old family? Didn't do a good enough job if you asked me." Ken tried to help. "Don't worry sir; someone will want to adopt her some day." "Oh, well. Might as well put this into her file."

The two of them ran until they came to the front of the orphanage. "Oh, no. It's burning." Kagome cried out. "Stay here." Sesshomaru said as he ran through the gates and into the burning building.


	6. fire and death

I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 6

Fire and death.

The flames were intense but Sesshomaru kept going. He grabbed the pendent and called for Sakai Mar. "What is it?" He asked annoyed. "I need to know what I'm looking for, and the buildings on fire." Sakai's head popped out of the pendent then. "Well, well, you weren't lying. What is it that you're looking for?" Sakai asked as he looked at the room. "I don't know, something that has to do with Rin." Sesshomaru said as he dodged falling debris. "Hold on stop. That's a map." Sesshomaru stopped and Sakai read it. "Go that way, the record room should be right beside the deans' office." Sesshomaru ran the way Sakai pointed. "Ok, go right, now left, and we're there." Sesshomaru stopped and smashed through the door. "Now go to the filing cabinets, those things. Now what's her name?" he asked as Sesshomaru went to the filing cabinets. "Rin Sesso, now start reading time is running out." He looked to the hallway, the fire was getting closer. "The third drawer." Sesshomaru started riffling through papers. "It's this one." Sesshomaru then spoke and coughed. "Are you sure?" He looked at the folder and saw the drawing. But then he lost consciousness. "Oh no, wake up." Sakai said. Franticly.

The fire department finally showed up. A dark haired man climbed out. "Is there anyone inside?" he asked. Kagome spoke then. "Yes there's some one still inside, he's in the records room." The dark haired man looked to his teammates. "I'm going in, get to work on that putting that fire out." He said as he put on his mask and took off. "Wait Hatso, wait for the hose crew." One of the crew cried out to him. "There's no time, it may already be too late!" He ran into the building.

"Come on son you have to wake up." Sakai said, then put his hand to his chin. "Hm, let's try some reverse psychology." He then laughed a little. Sesshomaru could hear a voice speaking to him. "How the mighty have fallen, you the great Sesshomaru, all because of a small mortal." The voice then laughed a little. "Shut up" Sesshomaru said as he felt himself get angry. "You're going to die now, but at least it will be a painless death. Tell me one thing, why risk your life for such a small child?" Memories began to flash through his mind, they were of Rins smiling face as she gave him flowers. "I love you lord Sesshomaru." "Tell me why." The voice spoke again. "Because she cares for me!" Sesshomaru shouted and bolted up. "It's about time, but it's still too late. Look." Sakai said then pointed for the door, it was in flames. "We're trapped." At that moment a figure was seen from in the flames. "Are you in there?" A voice called out.

Sesshomaru called out in a chocked voice. "In here!" A man came through the wall of flames "can you walk?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Then let's get out of this inferno." The man yelled and gave Sesshomaru his mask. Sesshomaru breathed deeply and they both started for an exit. "This way." The man yelled, they then entered the deans' office. A large glass window was behind the desk, there was a large tree behind it. "Can you jump?" The man asked again. Sesshomaru nodded weakly. The man then grabbed a chair and smashed the window. "You first." Sesshomaru jumped and slammed into the tree. His last thought was why the hell had he left his swords with Kagome. He then plummeted to the ground, the branches cushioning his fall. The man jumped then, hands grabbing the trunk, then jumping to the ground by Sesshomaru. Doing a fireman's carry he grabbed the collapsed man. He also grabbed the folder the man dropped. "Must be really important to risk your life over. Hatso then ran to the emergency vehicles. He dropped Sesshomaru off and ran to help out with the fire, leaving the folder with Sesshomaru.

Kagome came up to Sesshomaru as he regained consciousness. "Who saved me?" Sesshomaru asked. "Why it was your reincarnation my boy, talk about luck." Sakais voice spoke to him in his head. "My reincarnation?" Sesshomaru said confused. "Come now even a demon can die and be reborn." Sakai spoke again then laughed. "You can thank him later, I would look at that folder if I were you." His presence then faded. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru opened the folder.


	7. Welcome to Wackdonalds

I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

Welcome to Wackdonalds.

They took a look at the folder. Sesshomaru sighed as he saw the picture again. "She still remembers me." He spoke then to Kagome. "Please read, since I can not." Kagome then started to read out loud. "Rin Sesso found adopted on June 16 1992, by her kendo sensei Gato Shojo. Please note that this orphan has been reprimanded on a number of occasions from fighting with the other children. It has also been noted that she has a severe temper when her intelligence is insulted. To make up for this she has been enrolled in to martial arts classes for disciple and guidance. Before her adoption she was at a green belt." Kagome then sighed. "At least it seems she's alright." She then looked at her watch. "Let's get something to eat and head home. It's going to be too late to look for her now." Sesshomaru looked at the charred ruins of Rins former home. "Soon Rin. Just wait."

Kagome pointed toward a sign. "We can eat there." She was pointing to a large yellow rotating thing. "What is that place." Sesshomaru asked. Kagome giggled. "It's a fast food place called Wackdonalds. I should have enough money for the two of us." They walked there and entered. "I'll do the talking; we would both like a number 2." She said to a dark haired teenager. "Alright that will be 500 yen." A woman at the counter said as the money was given to her. "It will be a few minutes." When the food came Sesshomaru poked at the burger. "What is this?" Sesshomaru asked. "Cow, lettuce, bread and other things." She then bit down on her burger. Sesshomaru took a bite, chewed then took another bite. "So this what your human food tastes like." After they finished eating they left and headed for home. As he left the restaurant, Sesshomaru sniffed the air. He could have sworn that he smelled Rins sent. He sighed and thought that it must have been the folder.

Rin told her manager that she was leaving for the night. The manager gave the ok and she took off her Wackdonalds uniform. It had been a long day, she had wondered why all of the fire trucks had went by. A thought struck her then, maybe the orphanage had burnt down. She sighed and got on her scooter and started for home. It was in the exact opposite direction of the orphanage. On her way home she thought of the two that had come in earlier. They seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she had seen them before. The dojo was coming up then; she parked and went in to her home. Her master was asleep when she entered; she made dinner and woke him up. Afterwards she went to bed, her mind for some reason troubled.

In the morning Kagome left for school while Sesshomaru watched a strange box with pictures in it. He became bored after awhile, he then started to practice until Sakai showed up.


	8. Old memories

Author goes up to Rumiko Takahashi and asks "can I please own Inuyasha?" She looks at him and says "NO."

Chapter 8

Old memories

"So, that was quite an adventure you had back there." Sakai said as he watched Sesshomaru practice. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at him. "It's strange but I have not practiced in a long time." "Then why do so?" Sakai asked. "I need to think clearly. Now, you seem to know about my reincarnation, so spill it." Sakai tapped his cane to the ground and brought out a pipe. "Alright, then I will tell you. Both he and you are alike in many ways, as are the lady Kikyo and Ms. Kagome. He has your bravery as you saw when he went after you. His name is Hatso Yama. His occupation is a firefighting. For the record, he has not yet lost anyone that he has gone in after." Sakai then pointed to the ogre's sword. "He also has that." Sesshomaru looked at the sword for a moment. "How does he get it?" Sakai laughed. "Why it's an heirloom my boy. You see he's your great, great, great, great, great, great, grandson." Sesshomaru just stood there shocked. "come now, I see a lot of things around this well, but then again a man or a demon can not know too much about his or her future." Sesshomaru grabbed Sakai and glared at him. "Tell me what you know, and stop talking in riddles!" Sakai fell to the ground; he got up and then tapped his stick again. "Remember the future is always changing, if I told you too much, Sesshomaru then your savior Hatso might not be born. That in turn means that you would have died in that fire. Get what I mean?" Sesshomaru was shocked again as the possibilities hit him, he sat on the ground for a second. Sakai smiled again. "If you don't look at it this way. A boy travels to the past by accident, he a stumbles upon his parents right before they met. That in turn stops them from meeting and so they don't have kids. Now this boy was never born. Makes you think doesn't it."

Rin was bored in school. It was her favorite class though so she paid attention. She sighed to herself. "And to think people used to make fun of me, because I knew nothing of history. Now I'm getting A's in it." She mused, and started drawing. She drew a long haired man in a robe; he was missing one of his arms. She sighed again. "I haven't drawn this guy in a long time, wonder why I wanted to draw him again." A voice answered her. "Yes why would you wish to draw him in my class ms. Sesso?" She looked up as the teacher took her drawing and threw it into the wastebasket. "Now please answer this question, who was it that came to Japan and opened trade agreements in 1853?" Rin smiled, this was an easy one. "Mr. Perry after he fired his cannons as a show of force." The teacher smiled and went on with the lesson.

It was the same way with kendo practice; she kept seeing images of the man attacking a furry eared boy with a giant sword. She lost her focus and her master's boken hit home. "Rin that isn't like you. That was an easy block." She apologized to him. "Remember Rin, too much thinking and you still loose the fight. Think only on your swordsmanship. Now come at me." He raised his boken to her and she raised hers. The one armed mans attack came to her then, she tried it against her sensei and it succeeded. "So where did you learn that move?" He asked as he rubbed his bruised shoulder after practice. She smiled at her teacher. "In my dreams." She simply stated, Rin then looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, no I'm late for work. Got to go!" She scrambled out of the practice area and headed for her bike. "Gotta take the short cut." She said as she started the engine and took off.


	9. meeting time

"Oh, now that was a birthday party." Author says as he looks around his trashed house, author then kicks a guy dressed in red robes. "Hey Inuyasha, I don't own you do I?" Inuyasha stirs and looks at him. "No now let me sleep off this hang over."

Part 9

Meeting time

Kagome was walking home her thoughts on the past 24 hours. He's probably sleeping she thought. An image came to her then. It was Sesshomaru; he came sliding in his underwear with a trophy in his hand. "Just let me hear some of that rock and roll music." Kagome shook her head then. "Where the heck did that come from?" She started running for her house then. Kagome barged in and found Sesshomaru watching a rerun of star track. He looked at her. "I must try that demons trick sometime. What is his race anyway?" She looked and saw it was Spock. "Ok, he's a Romulan." Sesshomaru put a hand to his chin. "I must face one when I get back to my time." At this kagome sweat dropped and changed the subject. "Lets find Rin now that we have her address." They left and found their way to the street that Rin was supposed to live on.

Rin took the short cut through her neighbors' back yard with her bike. It was one of the Tokyo shrines, Wackdonalds was below it. She wized by the old lady as she was sweeping. Rin went for the shrine steps, over the motor the heard the old crones voice. "Rin, I've told you a 143 times, quit riding your bike through my scared shrine!" The old lady waved her broom at her. "And it'll be 144 times tomorrow." Rin said as she started down the steps. The old lady cackled and pulled a rope. "Not today Rin, this time you get punished." A rope popped up at chest level at the end of the stairs. Rin pulled a jump but the angle was wrong and the rear wheel caught on the rope. "Shit." Rin yelled as she crashed.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were at that time walking by the shrine steps when a girl on a bike came barreling at them. "Shit." She said as she slammed into Sesshomaru. The bike went skidding and barely missed Kagome. Sesshomaru was on the ground dazed, the girl got up and looked at Kagome. "Tell him I said thanks." She bent down and kissed him on the nose. Kagome then heard the angry cry of an angry old woman. "The hag, gotta go." The girl said as she grabbed her bike. The old lady ran down the steps and started waving her broom at the retreating figure. "Get back here Rin Sesso, when I tell your father, he's going to make you clean his dojo!" Kagomes mouth hung open in surprise. "That's Rin?" she said in disbelief. "Hey get back here, we need to talk to you!" She started running then remembered about Sesshomaru. She ran back and started to shake him. "Come on Rin's getting away!"


	10. catch me if you can

Sorry but Songo is Miroku's; by the way I don't own Inuyasha.

Catch me if you can.

Chapter 10

After Rin got her bike she ran for it, there was no sense for the hag to catch her. She could almost hear her voice. "Hey wait we need to talk to you." "Sorry late for work." Rin revved the motor and sped down the road. Kagome looked on as the one they had been searching for faded in the distance. After a couple shakes Sesshomaru regained consciousness. "What happened?" He asked as he got up. "I'll tell you what happened." The old lady said sternly. "That darn tomboy Rin ran you down that's what. Oh this generation is a shame to this old lady's heart." She then shook her head. Kagome then spoke up. "Excuse me but could you direct us to where she lives?" The old lady looked at them. "Oh going to have her punished for running you over eh?" She pointed up to her shrine. "I'll show you the short cut." She then grinned a tooth less grin. They followed suit.

Rin was still late when she got to work. "You're late again?" The person behind the counter asked as she left her station and got ready to go. "Couldn't help it, I ran into some trouble." Her coworker sighed. "Let me take a guess, old Miss Grimm again?" Rin shook her head. "When are you going to learn not to cut through her yard?" Rin smiled then as she put on her uniform. "I think I'll stop for a while, she almost got me killed today. That old lady actually had a rope set to make me fly from my bike." She then blushed. "The only thing that saved me was slamming into a guy." Her coworker shrugged then. "So was he cute?" Rin smiled then. "I didn't get a good luck, but when he wakes up he's going to find a bit of lipstick on his face."

Sesshomaru looked at the place where Rin was living at. "Bah, if she's not here, then let's go home." Kagome shook her head. "Rin should be back soon, lets find out a little bit about her." A man with a goatee walked out of the front door. "Can I help you?" Kagome shook her head. "Yes is this where Rin lives?" The man smiled then. "Oh are you friends of hers? I'm sorry but she's not here right now, she had to go to her part time job." He then eyed the swords that Sesshomaru was carrying. "Oh, a fellow kendoist. Care for a match before she returns?" Sesshomaru actually smiled and began draw the ogre blade. The man held up his hands. "Wait, I don't mean live steel, I meant bokens." He then pointed to a rack of wooden swords. "Oh, my mistake punny mortal." Sesshomaru grabbed one of the bokens and waited. "Ok, then lets begin." The man went into his stance and Sesshomaru came at him. The man watched in shock as Sesshomaru used the same move that Rin had used on him. The man got up. "So you're the one that Rin learned the move from. My name's Gato Shojo, I'm Rins father." He then brought out his hand for a handshake. "I am Sesshomaru." They then shook hands. "Sesshomaru eh, that name sounds familiar." "I am Rins guardian and I have come for her."


	11. the plot thickens

I don't own any of the characters but the ones you don't recognize. So if you don't recognize them they must be mine or you haven't read the manga or seen the anime.

The plot thickens

Chapter 11

"So you were the one that took care of Rin before she went to the orphanage." Gato spoke in surprise. "You must be older than you look boy, unless of course you took care of her when you were only 13." Sesshomaru smiled. "I am far older than you could ever imagine mortal." Gato laughed then. "So I guess you didn't make a mistake and used to much bleach then." He then got serious. "It is her decision, so I want her opinion on this. So we can do two things, the first is we act like gentlemen and discuses this over a bit of tea, or on the other hand we could start clashing swords until the other falls." Sesshomaru went into a stance then. "I will take what is mine, mortal." He then shocked everyone. "But I am quite thirsty so I will take the tea first." Kagomes mouth dropped then. Gato dropped his boken then. "Good please come in, I am quite curious about Rins past." The three of them went in then.

Eyes were watching them though as they entered the dojo. Ms. Grimm cackled as she watched. "I knew it. So Sesshomaru has come to the future, soon I will have those swords, and get my revenge on that brat Kagome." She then changed and got taller. "Yura of the hair always gets her revenge." She then went to the basement of her home. Hundreds of skeletons were in various places. "Soon my puppets, I only need to wait until Rin returns, and then it will be three with a stone." She then cackled even more until she started to cough. "Damn old age." She went back to watching. "I'll get you my pretty and your demon friend to. Ah ha ha ha."

Else where a man was walking, he had a sword protector on his back. His head shot up as he sensed something. He was what you called a hunter of his own kind. He had known that there was an ogre in this part of town but it had always hid it's self to well. "So the ogres getting ready to make its move. I must hurry before it hides again. We have work to do, Onikirimaru." He then sprinted off toward where he sensed the ogre.

Rin sighed, her shift was finally over and she had a test in the morning. "Got ta hit the books tonight after I make the old mans dinner." She got on her bike and started off, she had completely forgot about the incident earlier. She got to her home and started up the steps.

Sorry about being so long on a chapter, but I had to work on my nightmare costume for anime central, that also means no update next week. I'll be up at Chicago partying at anime central!


	12. coming of forces

"Ok just one last chapter before I pack up. Oh and nightfall, you're way off. I just like adding in characters from the lesser heard animes." Shuts suitcase. "oh yeah, one last thing, do you actually think I own anyone? I think not."

Chapter 12

Coming of forces

Rin came in and opened the door. "you two. What are you two doing here." She asked as she took her shoes off. The girl spoke up first. "waiting for you rin, we came all this way because some one is seaching for you." "and why have you been searching for me? Is this about that incident at school? Hey they deserved it." Rin then remembered who else was in the room. "oops, really dad they deserved it." Gato just frowned. "we'll talk about it latter. Now sit down, we need to discuse some things about you're past." Rin sat down. "what about my past." The platinum one spoke then. "rin I have come to take you back to you real time, now come on." He then actually started to reach for her. "not until I understand what the hell is going on, and also" she had a fork in her hand, she then threw it and landed less than an inch from sesshomarus hands. "keep your hands to your self." Sesshomarus hand shot back, he did not expect this.

Yura slowly moved her army in. soon they were all in position and ready to attack. She chuckled to herself. "All is ready and now to attack." She was about to move her army when something happened. "never, no way in hell am I going back, you don't even look like sesshomaru." That was rins voice yura thought. A plate flew through an open window and smashed against one of her skeletons. "no not the china." That was gato, what the hell was going on? "no matter, this ends tonight. Then I can show that half demon his friends head before I kill him." Her skeletons started forward.

It had all started out all right but then when Sesshomaru brought up who he was, then it got worse. "you don't look like my lord Sesshomaru, you sully his name." Sesshomaru held up his two swords. "does this prove it." Rin shook her head in anger. "not even close, who ever you are, you are not my lord. You have a left arm, he does not, for all I know you may have killed him." Her face begain to get redder. "get out." Kagome looked at her. "so you won't come with us?" rin yelled then, the anger that had built up over the years from her loss finally coming forward. "never! No way in hell am I going back, you don't even look like Sesshomaru. She then grabbed the china platter that was on the center of the table and threw it. A crash was heard outside. Her father looked at her. "no, not the china." "I don't care, if you are who you say you are, why did you leave me?" tears now started rolling down her cheeks. "every day my hope slowly disappearing, always thinking, today he will come for me." She then got up to his face and punched it. "well guess what, if you really are Sesshomaru, then my love has turned to hate. Never will I return to the man that abandoned me. My mother had a good reason for abandoning me. Because she's dead!" she started weeping again. "but Sesshomaru, he loved me, cared for me, he even brought me back to life, and made me happy." Rin then looked closely at the man she had hit. "the sad truth is before I came here he was my life. I just want the past buried. I want to forget my love of him."

A window then broke as a skeletal hand smashed through it. The skeletons broke through doors. Gato grabbed his katana that he had laid by his seat. "quickly, outside, there's no room to fight here." They made it out side as the skeletons started to surround them. "well," kagome comented as she looked at the bones. "looks like the past doesn't want to be buried." Sesshomaru drew his fang then, gato drew his and tossed a katana that he had picked up on the way outside. "rin you forgot this." Rin then drew hers, engraved on the blade was this. "death is never the end." She then gritted her teeth. "I am so glad you bonebags showed up, I could use some dummies."

The boy with the sword stopped at the shojo residence. "so this is where you have been hiding." He jumped down and landed by the two man and girls that were surrounded. In the process he had destroyed three of the skeletons. "come out oni, I the weilder of Onikirimaru have come for you. Come out so ogre slayer can cut you."

Well nightfall can you guess who he is now.


	13. pinoccio

Nope, guess again. Here's a hint, he's a lesser heard anime character and he is not from the inuyasha universe, which I don't own.

Chapter 14

Pinocchio

"Use this." Gato said as he picked up the rake he had been using earlier and tossed it to Kagome, The skeletons started to move in. "We're too close, spread out." Sesshomaru said as he started to move out of the way. He then called to Sakai mar as he backed away from the others. "Old man get out here." Sakai popped up then, he was wearing a towel, holding a scrub brush and soap bubbles were in his hair. "This better be good, I was in the middle of my nightly bath." He then looked around. "My what a pickle you're in." He then squinted and recognized someone. "Oni? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

The man known as ogre slayer looked at the little man for a second. "Sakai mar? What do you have to do with this?" He turned and slashed three skeletons in half, he then answered Sakai's question. "What else. I am here to kill an ogre. So who's you're friend? I always thought you left people alone. Snowy watch your back." Sesshomaru turned and smashed the two skeletons that were trying to flank him. He then spoke to Sakai mar. "What is this man to you?" Sakai looked at him and frowned. "He's not a man you fool." Sesshomaru started to attack again. "He helped me with a little problem a while back. Had some trouble before Kagome came along, a bunch of baby ogres, pesky things really. Anyway he's an ogre with out a horn." Sesshomaru stopped for a moment. "He's an ogre with out a horn? I thought they didn't exist." Sakai mar then got a little angry. "Well he is one, so there." He humped. Sesshomaru changed the subject. "Give me back my powers old man, now." Sakai shrugged. "I can't unless she wants to go back with you. When she does that pendent will disappear."

Then I must get her to come back. He thought as he slashed another skeleton, as he did he noticed something. "This is pointless, their just coming back together again." He said to the others. "Well I don't care, maybe if we break em all, they'll stop." Rin said as she jumped and kicked two while slashing another. Gato slashed and his sword caught on something in mid air. "What the, something's caught my sword." Rin slashed the skeleton that was about to kill Gato and saw that his sword was wrapped around some kind of wire. She pulled on it and noticed that the skeleton suddenly raised its right leg high into the air. She looked at Gato for a moment. "Their puppets!" They said at once. She then slashed above the skeletons head, it crumpled to the ground. "Cut above their heads, cut the strings." She shouted to the others.

They started slashing and the skeletons collapsing. "Why does this seem so familiar." Kagome asked out loud as she whacked one with the rake. "Because it is little girl." They all looked up at who had spoken. It was a small old lady and she was floating in mid air. "Ms. Grimm?" Rin said as she looked at the floating old woman. "Ogre get out of that woman's body." The ogre slayer yelled. "Come out and face me." The old lady shook her index finger at the group. "Not yet, I have business with her." She pointed at Kagome. "So why don't you all hang around." They were then all caught in her web of hair. "I will deal with you all later." She then floated over toward Kagome. "But first you." Her form then changed. "But we destroyed you." Kagome blurted out as she recognized Yura.

Sorry about the long wait but from work and my other stories, this one was on the back burner.


	14. past longing

Well if you've come this far, you should just skip it and read after the chapter marker. Still reading? Ok. I don't own inuyasha, or any other animes I add.

14

Past longing

"Now first things first. I'll be taking those." Yura grabbed the jar around Kagomes neck and took the shards. "Ogre let her go." The ogre slayer said as he tried to move. Yura then came over to him and put her hand to his face. He tried to bite her fingers. "My, my, I heard about you. So tell me why do you wish to be human?" He spat in her face. "It's better than eating them." She rubbed the spit from her face and smacked him. "Oh, on second thought you're first. I be back once I figure out what to do to you. And I promise, it will be long and painful." She then left them hanging. Ogre slayer turned to look at Kagome. "You said you killed her, what was her true form?" Kagome spoke then as she looked at the teenager dressed in a school uniform. "His brother and I fought her in the futile times." She the pointed with her finger to Sesshomaru. Afterward she related the story on what happened. "And I broke her comb in two with the arrow." Sesshomaru spoke then. "You didn't just leave it alone did you?" Kagome shook her head. "We thought she was dead. "You foolish human, you should have thrown one of the pieces into a lake and taken the other with you to this time." Kagome didn't understand, so ogre slayer explained. "From the way you killed her, she can regenerate over time. Haven't you ever heard of the stories that involve demon items. They were always carried to the four corners of the earth. That's why." "Oh." Kagome said as Gato spoke. "So all this time my neighbors been an ogre?"

Ogre slayer shook his head. "No, she is possessing that woman's body, and from the way her soul looks, she has been so for a long time." Rin then spoke. "Where'd she get all the bodies though?" Gato spoke then. "From their cloths I'd say around the 1940's. A lot of people went missing then when the Americans came here, in fact I noticed some of their kind here too." Sakai mar spoke then. "So any idea on how you guys and gals are going to get out of this one?" Everyone shifted their heads in Sesshomarus direction, they had never even noticed the small demon "and who the hell are you." Rin asked. "Oh just a watcher." Gato spoke quickly. "So can you help us get out of this mess?" Sakai shook his head. "Sorry but I can't leave my grounds, so you're on your own." He then faded away. "Great we're all gonna die, she's probably gonna eat me and Rin." Ogre slayer shook his head. "No, your just humans. She'll most likely eat us and you two after you die will become part of her army." Rin heard this and started to thrash around. "I'm not goanna be eaten by my next door neighbor."

Ogre slayer closed his eyes. "You won't be if you stay quiet so I can concentrate." His aura started to build as the hair holding him started to burn. He fell to the ground and grabbed Onikirimaru from where it had fallen from his grasp. He then began to cut the others free. Sesshomaru was the first. He dropped down and grabbed his sword. He freed Rin as ogre slayer freed Gato. He then turned toward Kagome. "Now for you." "Not quite." Yura spoke as a large tentacle of hair wrapped around Rins neck. "Drop your weapons and surrender or she dies." Ogre slayer looked at the oni. "She means nothing to me. "He then started for Yura. More hair tentacles caught both him and Gato as the moved to attack. Sesshomaru rolled out of the way, barely avoiding the one coming for him. He felt a change in him then. He could feel his demonic powers coming back. Sakai mars original words rang in his mind then. "The spell will break when you protect some one." He looked at Rin and the others. "I will save you all." His aura then let out a loud roar as he lost his left arm and the claws and markings appeared on him. "Behold my true power witch."

Now it's on.


End file.
